


The Gift

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Anything You Need [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corso gets a present.  I learn that I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

It had been three days since she’d last seen her ship. Three days of surviving under the pounding Tatooine sun. Three days of powering through the discomfort of running around with her shirt, wet with sweat, stuck to her back, sand in her boots, sand…everywhere. The relief of having her feet solidly back on her ship was palpable.

Now that she was back on the only place she’d ever really been able to call home, her first act should have been to hop into the refresher and wash off the accumulated days of sweat, grime, and sand. Instead, Shawnni paused long enough to empty the sand from her boots then made a beeline towards where she was sure she’d find Corso. No doubt he’d be working, bent over the modification station, cleaning one of their numerous blasters or fine tuning one of the rifles.

Sure enough, there he was, humming absently as he inspected a blaster barrel. She’d always enjoyed being there as he worked, watching his calloused fingers carefully take a weapon apart piece by piece. It relaxed her in way that few things could. She wasn’t there to watch him tinker this time, though. She coughed loudly to catch his attention, unable to contain the small laugh that escaped her lips as he jumped in surprise.

“Not nice, Captain, scarin’ a fella like that.” He turned and crossed the space between them in long strides until he could pull her into his arms. “I was about to send a search party out for you.”

“Couldn’t be helped,” she said with a laugh as he pulled her closer. “As soon as I walked in there it was like no one was capable of doing anything for themselves.”

It had become a running joke between the crew. Once they took one job it inevitably turned into nine more. Shawnni had a difficult time turning down any job that offered credits, and sometimes even those that only earned her nothing but someone’s gratitude and thanks.

“You’re too dang good, Captain. S’pose that’s why I love you.”

“Don’t go getting all mushy on me just yet, farm boy.” She stood on her toes to brush her lips against his. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Really?” he raised an eyebrow suggestively. “Gotta say, I like the sound of that,” he murmured, returning her kiss with one of his own.

Shawnni laughed lightly and pushed him away. “Not like that. Not yet anyway.” She giggled again at the exaggerated pout he’d put on. “I bought you something,” she told him as she reached for her pack. “A present.”

“Trying to buy my love?” Corso watched as she rummaged through the bag, an amused smile forming as she pulled out handfuls of various stims and augments. “You know, Shawnni, I can get those anywhere,” he teased. “In fact, I’ve got a bunch right over there.”

“Shush.” After a few more moments of searching, she found what she’d been looking for. She pulled out a short, square box made of heavy, dark wood. “I saw it and thought you might get a kick out of it,” she told him and placed it in his hands.

“Thanks, Captain,” he said as he took it from her. He turned it over and over in his hands, examining it this way and that. “What is it?”

“It’s a Mantellian puzzle box.”

“Uh-huh.” He squinted at the object as if that would make it all more clear to him. “What does it do exactly?”

“Well…it’s a box that’s also a puzzle.” She ignored the mildly annoyed look he gave her at that and continued, “see, it has all these interlocking pieces and when you move them into the right spots, the box opens. It’s supposed to be really difficult to solve, so I’ve heard people put something inside the box that really means a lot to them. Kinda like for safe keeping.”

Corso kept silent for a few long moments, still studying the box. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, “I reckon I’ll need a bigger box. There’s no way you’re gonna fit into this little thing.”


End file.
